Tag Harry Potter
by DreamsWritters
Summary: Voila un Tag sur Harry Potter (des questions sur les livres/films). Etant une grande fan j'avais très envie de le faire.


Voila un tag sur Harry Potter ! Etant une grande fan j'avais vraiment envie de le faire. Sachez que certaines questions sont pris a des tag déjà existant, d'autres sont inventées par moi-même !

Enjoy !

DreamsWritters

Tag Harry Potter:

1\. Tome favori ?

 _Je dirais le tome 3 (Le Prisonier d'Azkaban) en partie pour les Maraudeurs, et aussi parce que Sirius est un espoir pour Harry! Le tome 4 (La coupe de feu) ensuite parce que c'est vraiment le pilier central de la saga et que je trouve qu'on découvre vraiment la vie des Sorciers. Et en dernier lieu je dirais le tome 7 (Les Reliques de la Mort) parce que c'est le clou de la saga ! Le tome qui est pour moi un peu comme le bouquet final d'un feu d'artifices._

2\. Tome le moins apprécier ?

 _Le 2 (La chambre des secrets) franchement je l'ai lut mais disons que c'est celui qui m'a le plus ennuyer. Je trouve qu'il y a des longeurs._

3\. Film favori ?

 _Je dirais vraiment le film 3 (Le Prisonier d'Azkaban) et le 6 (Le Prince de Sang-Mélé) parce qu ej etrouve qu'ils corresponde pas mal aux livres. J'aime vraiment beaucoup Tom Felton (Drago Malefoy) dans le 6!_

4\. Film le moins apprécier ?

 _Sans hésiter le 7 (et 8)! Tout les autres sont vraiment très bien réalisés mais ceux là je les trouve un peu trop rapide. Il manque tellement de choses importantes ! Et il y a des incohérences ! Où sont passés Rémus Lupin et Tonks ? Et leur fils ? On n'en parle même pas ! Et la mort (dont j'ai vraiment pleurer dans le livre) de Fred ?_

5\. Citation favorite ?

 _Il y en a pas mal que j'aime mais vraiment "my father will heard about this" de Drago (Mon père entendra parler de ça)!_

6\. Weasley préféré ?

 _Contrairement a beaucoup de monde je ne suis pas une très grande fan de la famille Wesley (désolée !) mais je la trouve un peu étouffante. Mais elle reste attachante. Petite exception tout de même pour Fred et George que j'adore! Outre leur humour, c'est leur relation que j'adore. Ils ont beaucoup de courage et je trouve tellement injuste que Molly essaye a tout pris de les empêcher de continuer leurs idées de Farce et Attrapes !_

7\. Personnage féminin favori ?

 _J'ai beau être une fille je suis souvent (seulement dans les livres) très attirée par les personnages masculins mais j'aime beaucoup Hermione, elle est courageuse et certaine fois rebelle j'adore!_

8\. Personnage masculin favori ?

 _Je dois dire que ma liste est longue ! Je les aime un peu tous(sauf peut être Ron désolée de nouveau mais je ne l'aime pas trop !) mais je dirais quand même Drago et Remus Lupin ! L'un parce que c'est un méchant qui est quand même gentil et qu'il est sexy ! L'autre parce que je voudrais quelqu'un qui me soit aussi fidèle que Rémus en amour ou en amitié ! Et puis il est gentil, avec ce coté mystérieux et c'est un personnage qui souffre beaucoup !_

9\. Méchant favori ?

 _Bellatrix of course ! Je ne compte pas les Malefoy comme des méchants ! Bella je l'aime beaucoup pour le trio qu'elle forme avec Andy (Andromeda) et Cissi (Narcissa). Mais aussi parce que c'est une psychopathe super drôle et sadique ! Un brin pervers , elle fait quand même peur et elle aime un peut trop Voldy mais je l'aime beaucoup._

10\. Professeur favori ?

 _Je choisis tout de suite le Professeur Lupin car c'est vraiment un super professeur, il est bon, intelligent, fidele et je pense que si j'avais un problème il pourrait m'aider ! J'ai un peu hésiter avec le Professeur McGonagall que j'aime beaucoup aussi. Ils ont tout les deux la capacité de se transformer._

 **Préférerais tu...**

11\. Laver les cheveux de Rogue ou passer la journée à écouter Lockhart se vanter de lui même ?

 _Les cheveux de Rogue ! Enfin il faudrait que je sois sponsorisée par une marque de shampoing magique parce que franchement il en faudrait beaucoup. Genre la marque « Magicapilaire, des cheveux parfait en quelques instants pour faire tomber les sorcières a vos pieds, magique je vous l'assure! »_

 _Lockhart non merci il n'y a que moi qui est le droit de me complimenter moi même !_

12\. Combattre Bellatrix euphorique ou Molly furieuse ?

 _Euh... Les deux sont vraiment dangereuses... Mais je dirais Molly parce qu'elle ne le fait pas pour s'amuser et que si je n'ai pas fait quelque choses de trop grave elle me pardonnera…_

13\. Partir à Poudlard en voiture volante ou en Poudlard Express ?

 _Poudlard Express un rêve ! Non vraiment c'est emblématique ! Surtout le voyage discuter avec ses amis, rire, manger des bonbons et l'excitation avant une nouvelle année. J'adore._

14\. Monter sur un ballait ou sur un Hyppogriffe ?

 _Ballait désolée mais j'aurais pas confiance après la scène avec Drago. J'aime bien Buck mais je sais pas je préfère vraiment garder le contrôle…_

15\. Embrasser Voldemort ou donner un bain à Ombrage ?

 _Donner un bain à Ombrage... Je pourrais la noyer ! En plus embrassé un type qui n'a pas de lèvre... Et puis Ombrages on pourrait parler de chats ! Je suis un peu bizarre c'est pas faut !_

16\. Y a t'il un personnage que tu perçois d'une manière différente dans les livres qu'il n'est dans les films ?

 _Ginny beaucoup trop niaise dans les films. Et tout les Maraudeurs qui ont l'air si vieux et nul ! Mince se sont quand même Siruis, James, Remus et Peter ! Mais aussi Tonks qui est tellement inexistante! Les autres sont vraiment très bien !_

17\. Y a t'il un film que tu préfère au livre ?

 _Sûrement pas j'aime trop l'écriture de Jo._

18\. Richard Harris ou Mickeal Galbon dans le rôle de Dumbledore ?

 _Richard j'aime beaucoup comment il joue… Mais j'aime bien Mickeal aussi !_

19\. Votre liste des personnages ou événements qui vous ont le plus déçut Parce qu'ils ne sont pas (ou peu) présent dans le film ?

 _Il y en a vraiment beaucoup mais la liste qui me vient a l'esprit est:_

 _-La scene avec les fantômes dans le tome 1_

 _-La mort de Fred !_

 _-L'enterrement de Dumbledore_

 _-Peeves !_

 _-L'histoire d'amour entre Lupin et Tonks_

20\. Si vous pouviez refaire n'importe lequel des films, lequel serais ce ?

 _Le 7 (Et 8)! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut je trouve que c'est celui qui ets le moins bien fait !_

21\. Dans quelle maison te sentirais tu le mieux ?

 _Serpentard. J'aime le fait qu'ils soient soudés ! Rusés, intelligents ambitieux j'aime bien. Même s'ils ont des défauts j'aime cette maison._

22\. Dans quelle maison est tu sur PotterMore (ou tout autre site) ?

 _Serpentard tout le temps. Youhoooo! Pardon je m'emporte mais je suis vraiment une Serpentard dans l'âme !_

23\. Quel cours serait ton préféré ?

 _Sortilèges et Métamorphose parce que c'est vraiment intéressant et vivant. Si Rémus Lupin est mon professeur je dirais aussi DCFM_

24\. Quel sortilège serait le plus utile d'apprendre ?

 _Accio (j'ai tendance a ètre feignante !), Stupefix (pour les gens énervant !) mais aussi Silencio (j'aime beaucoup le silence et je déteste les gens qui parle pour ne rien dire.)_

25\. Qui est le personnage dans Poudlard avec qui tu deviendrais directement ami ?

 _Je pense avec Harry! J'aime tout les personnages et aimerait être amie avec tous mais vraiment avec Harry se serait le plus simple je pense ! Je pense que c'est quelqu'un de fidèle et puis on est assuré d'avoir de supers aventures avec lui ! Mais tout dépens aussi de la maison dans laquelle je suis. Sinon les Maraudeurs quand ils sont a Poudlard même si on doit être mis a l'écart…_

26\. Si tu pouvais avoir une des Reliques la quelle serais ce ?

 _La cape d'invisibilité ! Pour espionner des gens ! Pour comploter aussi. Pour me cacher et voir sans être vue._

27\. Est ce qu'il y a une chose que tu voudrais changer dans les livres ? (Personnages, événements, etc...)

 _Non. Jo a désirer que cela se passe de cette manière et je respecte. Il y a pleins de choses que je n'aurais pas fais comme ça mais rien que je ne changerais. Peut être des personnages que je ne tuerais pas et surement aussi l'histoire d'amour entre Hermione et Ron, je la trouve trop facile et fade ! J'aurais préféré Drago par exemple ! Un peu comme une version de Roméo et Juliette magique…._

28\. Ton Maraudeur préféré ?

 _Impossible de choisir je les aime tous ! Tout les quatre sont importants ! Mais je dirais dans l'ordre... Lupin, James, Sirius et Peter._

29\. Si tu pouvais faire revenir à la vie un des personnage lequel serais ce ?

 _Difficile de choisir et 3 noms me viennent à l'esprit: Fred, Lupin et Sirius._

 _Fred parce qu'il a une famille et surtout un frère jumeau, parce qu'il ne méritait pas de mourir ! Lupin parce qu'il a souffert toute sa vie et que c'est injuste et qu'il a un fils qui a besoin de lui (donc aussi Tonks). Mais je dirais Sirius pour Harry car il est une belle lueur d'espoir._

30\. Reliques de la Mort ou Horcruxes ?

 _Définitivement Reliques. Séparer son âme en petits morceaux non merci._

31\. Comment as tu découvert la série ?

 _Longue histoire tout le monde me disait que c'était super mais je ne voulait pas et puis un jour je les est trouvé a la librairie je me suis dit pourquoi pas j'ai finit par craquer et par les lires. Ensuite je les ai vus. Et je suis vraiment devenu PotterHead depuis un an en les redécouvrant grâce a ma meilleure amie._

32\. As tu les livres en plusieurs exemplaires/version ?

 _Je les ai en version française et anglaise._

33\. Quel est le passage qui t'a le plus marquer lors de ta première lecture ?

 _Je dirais la mort de Siruis qui définitivement m'a choquée et que j'ai trouvée trop triste! Mais aussi la première fois qu'Harry voit le château de Poudlard que je trouve juste magique et que je m'y voyais. Ou encore quand dans le 4 quand Ron insulte Drago._

34\. Quel est le livre qui te fait le plus rêver ?

 _Le 1 Parce qu'ils sont tous petits ! Et surtout qu'on découvre ce monde magnifique avec eux._

35\. Quelle est la couverture que tu préfère ?

 _La 7 parce que même si elle n'est pas super belle le fait d'avoir Harry seul sur la falaise les cheveux dans le vent je trouve que cela retranscrit bien l'ambiance du tome._

36\. Certains détestent Harry (en adorant la saga) alors qu'il est le personnage principal. Quelle est ton opinion ?

 _J'aime beaucoup Harry bien que ce ne soit pas mon personnage préféré. Certaine fois ses réactions, ses réflexions m'énerve mais j'aime bien quand même. Il est le héros (un peut trop héroïque parfois) qui rythme l'histoire. Même s'il n'est rien sans les autres. On vit les histoires a travers ses yeux._

37\. Que pense tu des choix pour la réalisation des films (acteurs, réalisateurs, effets spéciaux, lieux, décors, adaptations, etc...) ?

 _Je trouve que vraiment de toutes les sage qui ont été adaptées c'est vraiment hyper bien fait ! C'est réaliste et retranscrit bien la magie de Jo ! (Pauvres fans de Percy Jackson...) je pense que tout les fans de livres rêves de voir leurs héros adapter aussi bien ! (Un peu comme Hunger Games_ )

38\. Selon toi quel décors est le mieux réalisé ?

 _Le château de Poudlard est magnifique même si je regrette la salle commune des Serpentard (qui doit être composé d'une grande baie vitrée qui donne sur l'intérieur du lac). Et aussi Prés-Au-Lard parce que l'ambiance est super bien faite._

39\. As tu ressentit la même magie avec les films que lors de la lecture des livres ?

 _Non bien sur c'est encore mieux avec les livres. Mais vraiment très bien avec les films ! Les premiers sont les meilleurs mais cela se dégrade et est de moins en moins bien plus on avance. Dommage._

40\. Quel acteur a été le plus convaincant ?

 _Rogue. Sans hésitation ! Mais aussi Drago sur les premier qui est vraiment la petite tête blonde décolorée qu'on a envie d'éclater sur les mur de Poudlard (malgré qu'il perde de son charisme par la suite). Je dois aussi dire que les VF sont parfois pas super bien doublées et qu'il vaut mieux voir les VO._

41\. Que penses tu des musiques de la bande originale ?

 _C'est vraiment super joli ! La musique principale est simple mais belle et correspond bien. Je l'entend et je suis dans cet univers ! Elle évolue au cours des films ce qui est génial ! J'aime beaucoup le thème de Lily aussi qui est sublime. (Même si je dis quand même que la meilleure bande son de film est le Seigneur des Anneaux !)_

42\. As tu déjà visité les Studios Harry Potter à Londres ?

 _Non mais peut être bientôt. Je tente avec ma famille de faire un voyage a Londres parce que c'est une ville géniale et nous avons prévus une journée au Studios ! En tant que fan je ne peux pas passer a coter !_

43\. Si tu était face à JKR, que lui dirais tu ?

 _Déjà merci, merci d'avoir écrit ça et aussi bravo. Et ensuite que je l'aime et voudrait n'avoir qu'un quart de son talent !_

44\. Quel impact la saga Harry Potter a t'elle eu sur toi ?

 _D'abord seulement de passer des bons moments et puis de devenir PotterHead par la suite. J'ai fait de très belles rencontres grâce a cette saga et c'est devenu une vrai source d'inspiration !_

45\. Pour toi Harry Potter est une passion, qu'en pensent tes proches ?

 _Mes parents aiment bien. Ils respectent en tout cas. Et les autres ben sont souvent fan autour de moi donc voilà. Ca m'a permis de découvrir un peu plus certaines personnes._

46\. Livres ou films ?

 _Livres bien sur ! Jo est la meilleure !_

47\. Possède tu des objets de la saga ?

 _Oui: baguettes, tenue de Poudlard, cravates, des bracelets, l'écharpe de Serpentard._

48\. Es tu déjà allée en Floride dans le parc d'attraction HP ou à l'expo à Paris ?

Non et non nous avons essayer d'y partir a Paris pendant les vacances mais cela sera vraiment très dur donc je dirais non.

49\. As tu déjà été à des événements Harry Potter ? Ou organiser des soirées sur ce thème ?

 _Non seulement des RPG, des Fanfiction et déguisements._

50\. Si tu était un animal de compagnie a Poudlard ce serait lequel ?

 _Le chat comme ça je pourrais me promener dans tout Poudlard la nuit._

51\. Quelle pièce de Poudlard voudrait tu être ?

 _La salle sur Demande, parce que c'est vraiment très utile._

52\. Quel postée occuperait tu au Quidditch ?

 _Soit attrapeuse soit Gardienne, parce que se sont des postes assez solitaires mais très importants._

53\. Quel serait ton patronus ?

 _Un félin. Donc un chat une panthère ou un Lynx, malgré le fait que je sois une Serpentard !_

54\. Si tu pouvais être un sortilège lequel serais ce ?

 _Le plus utile pour la personne qui l'utilise._

55\. Le top 5 des personnages que vous détestez ?

 _\- Dolores Ombrage. (On veut tous plus sa mort que celle de Voldemort)_

 _-Peter Pettigrow (Alors lui, il a trahis ses amis les plus fidèles ! Tellement envie de le tuer pour ce qu'il a fait ! Même si j'aime bien Peter quand il est a Poudlard)_

 _-Cho Chang (qu'est ce que je la trouve bête, niaise et garce !)_

 _-Cédric Digorry(désolée j'aime bien les Poufsouffle mais lui... Il y a vraiment des moments je n'y arrive pas !)_

 _\- Voldemort (okay, je le met juste pour la forme. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée. )_


End file.
